The Swan and The Vampires
by Cvaboda
Summary: Secret agent Bella Swan is on a mission. Her targets are The Cullen Mafia, who are suspected to have many illegal cargo flying in and out of the country. She expected to arrest a mafia family, but instead gets kidnapped by her targets. Forced into an illegal world, Bella has to open her eyes and believe in the impossible.
1. Prologue

" Honey, I think it would be wise not to move an inch, because if you do, I will shoot."

The voice came from behind me, too close for my liking. I felt some thing cool being thrust up against my neck.

A gun tip. The gun in my hand felt useless.

Right now I was in an abandoned warehouse the last place I had envisioned myself to be earlier in the day. I laughed.

"You find your death to be funny?" said the voice.

"No" I said. "I figured that if I were to die here, I might as well die laughing. Instead of begging for mercy." I didn't want to die a coward, of course.

"Did you always picture yourself saying those words to a ruthless villain that you hope to defeat?"

"I never pictured myself having a conversation with a villain." I dropped my gun, to show that I was done fighting. I kept my arms in the same position taking him literally about the non-moving thing. Maybe I could disarm him, if I moved fast enough. Both me and my attacker stood in the same position, not moving or breathing. Then as fast as I could I turned around to dis-arm him, but found that no one was there. Where was he? I spun back around to see him smiling and holding my gun in his other hand. All was quiet, eerily quiet. I could only see a silhouette of my attacker because of the moonlight sliding through small window that was too high up for escape. He was big and bulky, reminding me of a bear. There was no way that he could have moved so fast.

"Aren't you going to shoot?" I said my voice quivering just slightly. I had been in situations like this, but this was the only one that I had the feeling that I wasn't going to get out. Alive. He huge man cocked his head slightly, as if thinking whether to kill me or not.

" Nah, you are too cute to shoot" he said as I felt a bag being forced over my head.

I don't own any Twilight Characters.

Please review


	2. A few hours ago

_A few hours ago_

I was sitting at my desk doing absolutely nothing. While I was doing nothing I was thinking, why the heck would I even have a desk? After all I was a field agent, I was trained in guns and martial art. I knew how to read facial and body expressions. Why would I need to be sitting and reading things on a computer. Actually, I knew how to use a computer but I had accidentally sent a virus through it causing it to collapse and all of my fun with it. The phone rang making me jump.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Swan I have a huge assignment for you." Came the voice of my boss, Banner, through the speakers. " The Cullens are in town and are having a huge party in the Cambridge hotel. I already sent Jacob to pick you up. Your mission is to find out what the Cullens have flying in and out of the country before they leave for another part of town."

I hated the fact that I never got to go to a party for the reason of going to a party, I was always on some kind mission.

"Yes sir, but what do they look like?"

"Jessica will give you their pictures"

"Okay sir, I am on it."

Banner hung up. Jessica came in holding seven pictures.

"If I were you I think it would be kind of hard to concentrate on them as targets. I hope you fail Swan"

I glared at Jessica. She was always here ruining my fun even though the bad stuff between us happened all the way back in high school. The one fact that made me want to try harder was the fact that she was right. Each and every picture was a picture of a god or a goddess. If one word could describe the whole Cullen family, it would be perfect. I gave the pictures back to Jessica and she handed me a dress. I went to the bathroom and changed. It was a blue dress, with a frilly skirt went to my knees. Jessica knew that I hated strapless, so that was exactly what she gave me. I strapped a small gun against my thigh. The one thing that you learn right away after being in the field a few times was that you should never go anywhere with out a gun. I put on the blue ballet flats.

Ready to go kick some mafia butt.

I went out side to see Jacob waiting for me. He was my partner in crime fighting. We were always together, and Angela our forensic anthropologist was always telling us that we should go out together. Honestly, I never saw Jacob as a lover, just a friend. As I sat in the car I grumbled,

"I hate parties." Jacob glanced at me and said

"Is that because you can't dance?"

"Its because you are always laughing in my ear, making it hard to zone in on the target. " He chuckled as I glared at him. Jacob actually had a great laugh and a great smile. But yes, he could prove very distracting. We parked in front of a very luxurious looking hotel. Fancy dressed people were everywhere. Meaning there would be a lot of high heels. Darn why couldn't I walk in them? I always felt like a mouse amongst all the tall people. Jacob suddenly took my arm in a very romantic way. As we walked towards the hotel.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered as we neared the entrance. Jacob slipped me a ring on my finger.

"We are supposed to be playing husband and wife. We own an expensive coffeehouse. The coffee house agreed to cover for us if anyone asked."

"What is our name?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Jensen"

My cheeks tinged with pink involuntarily. At the entrance stood a big man with a clipboard and a pen.

"Name?" he asked gruffly

"My name is Colin Jensen and this is my beautiful wife Michele Jensen" Jacob lied smoothly. Even I could believe that this was real. I nodded briefly showing a little shy smile. The team at base were making comments in my ear. I could see that Jacob was also pained by the fact. As brilliant as they were, they never knew when to shut the heck up.

"Go through" I felt the guard's eyes in me a little too long. Jacob led me through the double doors, where in the entrance, they were offering masks. Was everyone going to wear masks?

"I wondered why they where calling the party a masquerade." Jacob said sheepishly.

"Idiot" I hissed through my teeth as I pulled on my own mask. Scanning the crowd I found it surprisingly easy to find the Cullens. While everyone had one simple white masks, the Cullens had elaborate beautiful masks. I smiled while walking through the crowd. Mike, our computer guy, who had the whole place on camera, told me through my headset.

"The pixie is headed towards the back, send Jacob to find out what they are talking about." I turned to Jacob and whispered in his ear

"The pixie is going back, go find out what she doing, _while not blowing your cover"_ Jake nodded and left my side. I headed towards the cocktail bar, and sat on a stool. I ordered a glass of wine, and sat sipping while watching the crowd dance. Actually, I thought that masquerade balls were romantic in a way, but the fact that I couldn't dance was not romantic at all. I was so lost in watching the crowd dance that I didn't notice when someone sat next to me.

"Hello." Said a voice very close to me, making me jump.

"Hi" I said turning around and almost stopped dead in my tracks. _Edward Cullen was sitting next to me. _I didn't mean this in a, oh my god is so hot kind of way (which he actually was) but in a he is my target kind of way.

" Why aren't you dancing?" he said. I tried to tune out the fact that he had the most beautiful voice that I ever heard. He is my target, not love interest. I chanted silently to myself.

"I don't dance." I said a little gruffly. Edward Cullen leaned back a little bit, showing that he was at ease where he was. Little did he know that he sitting next to a trained agent that could kick his butt in one second.

"Really? Why?" I shook my head to tell him that I wasn't going to talk about that. I took a huge sip when I heard three gunshots. Choking on my wine,

"His cover has been blown" I heard Mike say, his voice dripping with fear.

"That idiot!" I muttered. I smiled at Edward Cullen like nothing has happened I said.

"It was pleasure to meet you."

"What you are doing is not a good idea" nonchalance written all over him. He would make a good actor. I turned away to save the sorry butt of my partner. Running through the crowd, tripping a few times, I finally made it to the back corridor of the huge room. It was quiet when I heard a muffled shriek. Looking down I saw that Jacob was handcuffed on his hands and feet _and _gagged. How the heck did he do that? I took the piece of fabric out of his mouth frowning at him.

"Where did they go?" I said, annoyed.

" I think they went through that door." He winced, bruised probably.

"Send the back up, Jacob is down. I am going after them." I looked to opening of the corridor. No one was there. Taking off my shoes, I took the gun off of my thigh and held it ready. Just in case. Opening the door I sprinted through the field. Everything was still wet making everything slippery. Thanking god I was bare foot, I ditched the shoes. After about five minutes, I heard voices. Two males. Where was the pixie? I stopped gun pointed to the floor, listening.

"You idiot, Emmett, you could have killed him!"

"C'mon Jasper, he was going to kill me with kung fu."

"That's not an excuse."

"You are not the boss of me!"

"Carlisle left me in charge, teddy bear"

They were being ambushed by special agents and they were mocking each other? I couldn't believe them. Taking a few more steps I pointed my gun at them and said.

"You are under the arrest" I stopped. No one was here. I could have sworn I heard them talking just now. My brow furrowing, I looked around and saw a warehouse a few meters in front of me. The door closed. I ran towards it with all I have got. Opening it, I ran inside.

"Honey, I think it would be wise not to move an inch, because if you do, I will shoot"

*Stephanie Meyer owns all.

Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, they really made my day

I will take suggestions on what you want to happen next, I want this story to have a piece of the author and a piece of the readers.

Please review and tell me what you think, criticism is welcome.

Cvaboda


	3. Chocolate Cup Cakes

Handcuffs.

That was the first thing I felt as I opened my eyes. There was searing pain everywhere, as if I had just gone through a particularly tiring workout. It was dark. The place, that I was in, smelled like chocolate cup cakes. I would kill to have some cupcakes.

"Focus Swan" I told myself. "I am alive, and breathing. Although I am handcuffed to something, and craving cupcakes, I am alive." Those words sent a relief like a waterfall through me. Then set in fear. I had been kidnapped and probably beaten. What did these captors want from me? Money? I didn't have much. Information? I had a lot of that. Having a photographic memory did not help at this moment. Groaning I said

"I want some cupcakes!" hopefully they thought, I was stupid or very crazy.

Kidnapped. This was my first one. Jacob had been kidnapped numerous times but he had a plan, on how to get out. The simple truth was that, I didn't!

As my eyes adjusted, I could make out a room. It had two chairs and a coffee table. The thing that I was strapped to was a bed. No pillow.

"Should have at least given me a pillow! And some cupcakes!" I yelled into the darkness, hoping that someone would come. Maybe it would be a guard and I would artfully take the keys that were hanging off of his belt. Then I would as quietly as I could sneak out, go back to base and yell at Jacob for not having my back.

I need to blame someone for my being kidnapped. Or maybe I should just yell at myself.

"I WANT CUPCAKES!" I screamed.

Suddenly, the lights flipped one. I squinted through the light trying to adjust as fast as I could. The pixie was coming towards me holding a plate full of chocolate cupcakes. My stomach lurched, then growled.

"Hello, Bella" the pixie said cheer fully, setting the plate on the coffee table.

Stupid handcuffs restraining me from the delicious cupcakes.

"Focus, Swan" I said under my breath. My captor was here, maybe I could finally steal me some keys.

"I don't have any keys on me, you might have to wait a little longer Bella" My mouth, was open, of course.

" Do you have a needle?"

Pixie shook her head. Darn.

"Why are you here then?" I said, putting my head back down on the pillow-less bed.

"To compliment you on your fighting skills, you actually fought Emmett _and_ Jasper for a whole minute" As she said these words, vague pictures came to my mind of me struggling.

"Okay, what are the cupcakes for?"

Pixie arched an eyebrow at me.

"Weren't you just yelling something about cupcakes?"

"No." The traitorous blush spread through my face all the way to my ears. Jacob did the lying, I did the fighting, no arguments about that. Pixie laughed.

"Okay, I will unlock you now, but I must warn you. My whole fa-"

"Mob" I cut her off, nodding, as if I understood what she meant.

"My whole family, is out side of this room waiting. Running could prove futile" Her eyes glinted. She wanted to chase me. The thought of fighting any members of her family again, sent shivers down my spine.

I wish I had a light saber. Then I could cut their legs off, and run. Laughing because I had something that they didn't. Legs.

I giggled quietly at that funny picture. Pixie shook her head.

"You have no self-preservation, Bella."

I shrugged.

"What is there to have?"

Click. One hand freed. Click. Two hands freed. Rubbing my wrists, I stood up and followed Pixie out the door, still craving those cupcakes.

The first thing that I noticed were the golden eyes. Buttery, caramel, that were staring into my brown ones. Then I noticed their posture, they were almost crouching, as if ready for a hunt. Even though I would never admit it out loud I was scared. Rooted to my spot I stood silent, as did they. Were they scared of _me?_ Finally Carlisle Cullen aka The Doctor, straightened and said.

"We don't want to hurt you, Bella, we just want to know why you were sent here."

Nope, no can do, Doc.

"I wasn't sent here."

Recruited was right word, then kidnapped. Sent? Not really.

"Are you afraid, Bella?" Looking at all of them, in a line, it was actually a comical picture. The men flanking the sides and then the woman in the middle, then of course their leader in the middle trying to peacefully make contact with me. A small smile was on my lips when I said.

"Actually, no"

"Why are you avoiding my question?"

"Which question?"

The whole line of warriors straightened up and suddenly looked bored. I think this family has some kind of personality disorder, that included pretending to be large cats. Of course, apart from then was the beauty disorder, that meant that they leaked too much beauty for a human.

Unless they weren't human.

Nah, they did too much evil, to mot be human.

"Why are you here?"

"Because two armed men kidnapped me."

"Why were you at the party?"  
"To dance?"

"You said you don't dance." The new voice didn't come from Doc but from Edward Cullen. I turned my gaze to him.

"Shut up." I said this curtly and hardly. A look of surprise flitted across the whole line of warriors. The Doc shook his head.

" We will give you two choices, Bella."

"Either join the family." Esme said. There was a dramatic pause

"Or?" I asked.

"We kill you." That came from Rosalie, who looked like she wanted to kill me. My breath hitched.

Then Emmett said

"First I put a pie in your face and then we can kill you"

No one was sympathetic, everyone was waiting for me to make a decision.

" Can I have a few minutes?"

"Half an hour" said Carlisle and they all stalked out silently.

I felt myself slide to the floor. Some secret agent I was.

"Focus Swan" I muttered. No need to be wallowing in my self pity. Here was the decision that I was to make.

Join or die. Very stereotypical. Putting my hands on my head, I contemplated. To trade a life of crime fighting to a life of crime? I was only 21. My career had just begun! I was proving myself to every one that I _could_ fight crime. Now I had to join them to do the thing that I had tried to stop?

I could also die. That was also a possibility. Tears of frustration started to burn my eyes. No need to cry over this. I remembered something that my mom used to tell me.

"If you die for someone that is heroic, but if you die for no one then you lose your chance to die for someone."

Maybe I could find a loophole in their security and escape. Maybe I could….

Why did I have to be the one kidnapped?

"Swan Focus, be optimistic" I told myself. What was the silver lining in all of this? I had been given a second chance to live. Whether I took it or not was my choice.

Then Doc walked in his face grim, as if he was dreading what I was going to say.

"Did you make your choice?"  
I nodded.

"What is it then? Life or death?"

"Life" I said confidently, not even expecting the series of fortunate and unfortunate that were to happen next.

*Stephanie Meyer owns all

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews, again, they make me jump from wall to wall in happiness.

I am thinking of putting in some different POVs but I can't decide.

Jacob POV to see what they are doing at base for Bella.

Edwards POV, too see what he is thinking about Bella and what kind of crime the Cullens are doing.

Emmett's POV, just for fun.

Please tell me which one that _you _want.

Cvaboda


	4. Mine

**Author's note: I want to thank all of the people who reviewed.**

**The Unfamiliar**

**Ellen Hunterr**

**Cbmorfie**

**Live To Ride**

**Anonymous**

**Guest**

**Yoo Young**

**Makenna**

**I love all of you guys, I also want to thank all of the people who have faved or followed, you are the best!**

**On with the story.**

Doc exhaled. He must have been expecting me to tell him to kill me. But if I died now then I would never get to eat chocolate cup cakes.

What was it with me and chocolate cup cakes? I shook myself mentally. Focus.

"What happens now?" I asked.

Pixie came in holding the tray of cup cakes.

"Want one?" I nodded. Taking one, I expected rich, smooth, chocolaty….

I spit it out. It tasted like cardboard.

"Who cooked these?"

"I did" Pixie said.

"You forgot to add the sugar!"

"You memorized the recipe?"

"Cup cakes _are _sugar.How could you make it without sugar?"

Pixie looked at me shocked. Then composed herself, taking the piece of cupcake away from me.

"Family meeting in the living room." She said.

I tried to walk but I was handcuffed to the chair. How did these get here?

"Uhh, a little help here?"

No one came. I heard voices from the other room but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Picking the chair up(it was the small metal kind that folded) I stalked out to find where they were.

Not having impending doom on my mind helped a lot when I was trying to get my bearings. I was in a condo of some sort, stylish and small it had a kitchen and two bedrooms. Obviously, the whole Cullen family didn't live here. Then I remembered.

Cambridge hotel. I was in the Cambridge Hotel! How could I have not seen that? I heard voices coming through the wall. Boisterous laughing accompanied with outraged whispering. As quietly as I could I went back into my room contemplating what to do next. Deciding that I should go for the handcuffs first I examined them I saw that they were very easy to break. I stomped on them with my foot, and they easily gave in.

I was free!

I padded through the kitchen crouching behind the counter and in front of the stove. I heard footsteps.

"Where did she go?" I heard Jasper Cullen say. Not noticing until later that his tone had a load of mockery in it I bolted to the door, that would have been my escape.

Except for the fact that I had been handcuffed to the stove railing. My mouth dropped slightly open. I turned my head to see that Edward was leaning at the counter smiling. Bleep him.

"Kitten, you really thought that you could make a noble escape?"

KITTEN? I did not deserve that nick name, I was one of the best field agents there was at the moment, and I was being toyed with. I dropped from my crouch to my knees, one hand on the floor.

''I was merely trying to scavenge for food?" Bleep. It came out as a question. The whole Mafia was here now looking at me as if the were trying not to laugh.

" We have cargo flying into Africa, I think we should take a road trip." Said Doc.

"I am placing you under arrest under the authority of the CIA. You all have the right to be silent, and if you don't than all words can and will be used against you in a court of peers."

There. I said it.

There was a pause than the laughter started. First Emmett started laughing, then Edward, then Pixie then Esme than Doc even Ice Queen Rosalie cracked a smile.

"You aren't in the situation to do that." Said Esme gently. Why be gentle with a prisoner? My cheeks grew red in fury and I did something that I should have done in The first place.

Plead for mercy.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted. "You bleeping imbeciles"

Some time Back

Edward POV

A masquerade ball was Alice's idea. She had been watching the Phantom of the Opera and was mesmerized by the masquerade ball. She said that it was good, even for vampire standards. I personally liked it only because I could escape being hounded by human girls, with their lovesick expressions. Standing in the middle of the tremendous ballroom, we waited for our first guests.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you will try._

I peered curiously down at Alice, who had a innocent smile on her face. She was hiding something. I knew that it was pointless to ask what. I gave a little shake of my head and heard the thoughts of the first party-goers. Focusing on Alice's mindless thoughts I gave them some privacy.

"I need to speak to you." Alice tugged on arm. While everyone was greeting the first humans to come, I slid to back hallway, following Alice.

" Have yourself in check tonight Edward, someone will come though, and it is crucial to our fate that you don't scare them away" Darn. Alice refused to give me a gender.

"Why?"

Alice gave me one of her enigmatic smiles that could either mean, we are about to die or we are about to have the time of our existence. I hoped that it meant neither. Alice left, leaving me to my own devices. What could have Alice possibly meant? I shook my head and went out in the ballroom full of unsuspecting humans. Smiling, I accepted some requests to dance, thoroughly bored. No one could actually see my face, only my eyes. I looked around to see that the ball room was filled up already. The Cullen parties were always legendary. Alice prided herself very much for them. Alice came up to me one last time.

"Are you in check?" I nodded.

Then the delicious scent hit me like wrecking ball. So hard that I almost staggered. My nostrils flared. Alice was gripping my hand very hard, as a restraining motion. Shaking myself I smiled at her and she relaxed, letting me go. This scent was like no other. It was as if it was calling to me. I couldn't accurately describe how good it smelled, just feel it. Bask in it. The monster roared, tearing into my consciousness. It wanted it. I looked around to see who it was. A girl. I stopped breathing. My first thought was.

_Mine. All mine._

As I inspected her closely I saw that she was kitten of a woman. Her posture suggested about 20 years of age. She had waist length chestnut hair, and slender body, and barely 5 feet 3 inches. A small snub nose and the most perfect pink lips. The last thing were her eyes. Big round chocolaty orbs. Her eye were unique, because instead of flat and expressionless, you could drown her eyes, in all the emotion that they were showing. She was the image of perfection.

_MINE. _

The monster inside of me roared. Clawed through me, threatening to tear down the walls that I so carefully built through years of practice. Never had a human made such a impact on my sanity _without even speaking to me._ I reached for her mind but instead got the thoughts of the man next to her. Big and smiling, the man reminded me of a werewolf. He wasn't though. Just a trained secret agent. We had many of those. After a few sentences of his mind proved to be very uncomfortable. He was gay. I searched for the mind of the little Kitten but found only an empty space. I heard her earpiece talking. They had the whole place on camera. Alice, knowing what she was doing went to the back corridor. Kitten found her way to the bar and ordered some wine. She definitely did not look of age to be drinking alcohol. Yet here she was, defying the laws of human ageing.

I made my way through the crowd and sat next to her. She had a gun strapped to her thigh, she was hiding it well. Kittens and guns were a combination that should not mix.

"Hello." I said.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I am sorry it took so long to update. Reviews always help the process.**

**Tell you what, if I get 10 reviews, I will do an extra long chapter.**

**If 15, then an extra long chapter and an Emmett point of view. **

**If not then it will be as usual. Sorry, I know this is unfair, but I really need someone to cheer me on or else it will never get done. I can promise you that.**

**See you next time :D**

**(Also please, if you have the time, check out my poem, Anger and tell me what you think) ;)**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable goes to its respectful owners. **


	5. Not So Sweet Encounters

The girl jumped. Turning to me she inspected me with those big brown eyes. They widened slowly as if she was in shock. Yet, without missing a beat she answered

" Hi."

I turned to her, giving her my full attention. As I did this, her face turned into a mask of indifference. Never had anyone been able to resist the full power of vampire eyes. What an interesting human.

"Why aren't you dancing?" I glanced at her feet, she was wearing ballet flats. From Alice's endless commentary of shoes, I recollected that these were actually the perfect shoes to be dancing in. At my question her indifference became hard.

"I don't dance." I pulled up one eyebrow. Gun shots. I gave no attention to them. Knowing that it was Emmett playing around in his way.

"Really, why?" As I said these words, I heard someone shouting in her ear,

"His cover has been blown." The words were frantic as searching for some relief in her. She turned away from me, muttering

"That idiot." She turned back to me giving me a small smile saying,

"It was a pleasure to meet you."

She hopped of the chair slapping a few bills on the table for the bartender, even though the whole fiasco was on the Cullens. Us. The bartender smiled, even though I knew that he was tired, and took the bills.

Even when her friend's life was in danger, she tried to make a strangers life a little easier.

Fascinating.

I tuned into my families thoughts. The first thought that I heard was from Alice.

_Oh no, this is getting out of hand. This might end badly._

I tried to see why she was so worried but I got nothing, not even a faintest vision.

The whole crowed of people hear was the perfect way to make it hard to tune in on my families thoughts, so, I simply stopped trying. I just sat there fingering the rim of the mysterious human's wine.

_I think I might have gone too far._

I was jolted out of my reverie by Emmett's guilty voice. I jumped off of the stool and following Emmetts scent, I followed them to the abandoned warehouse, where my whole family was standing around the mysterious girls body.

Anger.

Protective-ness.

"What happened." I said. My voice low and dangerous, Alice glanced at me shooting me a calm down, Edward look.

"Man, she has some fighting skills." Said Emmett in awe. Rosalie snorted.

"Well, she isn't as strong as she thought she was, taking on two vampires at once."

"What happened?" I asked again this time the warning in my voice clear. Emmett started to blubber, knowing what had happened last time I had used the very same tone.

"Well, she was pointing a gun at us, I played around a little and then took her gun and then she started to fight us using ninja power and then I kinda bonked her in the head and she kinda fell." This time Alice was the one who was angry.

"She is _human,_ idiot, not a ninja." At this precise moment, came Carlisle, concern in his thoughts. He shot Emmett a disapproving look. Using his doctor experience, he examined her pronouncing her to be fine, just unconscious. Carlisle looked at me and said,

"You and Alice take her home, to the condo on the other side of town." Carlisle knew that that had never really been our home. It just held that title while we were renting it in town. I walked gently lifted her up and Alice and I walked in silence to the car. I lied her down in the back seat. As soon as I closed my door, the scent overpowered me. My nostrils flared. The monster roaring inside of me. I was enveloped with the fantasy of drinking her blood. Sweet… Unconsciously I leaned back to get taste.

"EDWARD. GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW." I jumped back, Alice's voice ringing with finality, jolting me back to reality. I looked at Alice, and saw that plain relief on her face.

"I will take her home." I got out of the car.

The girl, by the name of Bella Swan, would never know just how close to dying she had been.

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, names places etc. are not mine.**


	6. Nobody

I ran home as fast as I could. Standing at the front door, I waited for Alice to bring the girl home. I was standing there for fifteen minutes.

How could I lose control like that? It was like something snapped in me. A door was opened. A door that I had so carefully locked. I paced in front of the apartment doors. Lost in thought. Alice pulled up a thoughtful look on her face. When she saw me she frowned.

_Edward stop doing that, you are going to cause an earthquake._

I stopped pacing and looked at Alice_._

"What if I had snapped?"

"What if-" Alice cut me off by saying

"Stop being such a worry rat. Even if you had killed her it woudn't be such a loss. You don't even know her." I had never heard Alice speak in such a manner!

"Alice, she is a _person. _She has a life, a family, heck even a boyfriend!" Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"I can assure you that she doesn't have a boyfriend, nor a family that cares for her enough to be a family. Yet she reeks of optimism."

"You can sense emotions?"

"No, idiot, Jasper told me." Alice's laugh cut the cold night air like a ray sunlight. She also reeked of optimism. Actually, scratch that, she is just hyper.

"I am going to bring her upstairs."

Alice gently picked her up, it was a slightly awkward picture, someone the size of Alice picking up someone the size of the girl with ease. But, on a second look the girl wasn't average, she was small. So maybe if Alice wasn't a vampire than she could pick her up. As I was thinking this Alice had already disappeared. Shaking myself I followed them upstairs.

All of the Cullens were standing in the kitchen. In one moment. This happened once in a century. Funny how a human girl could bring a family of vampires together. Rosalie, our computer geek, was typing furiously away on the small portable laptop.

_A human girl causing so much havoc in our peaceful lives, I hate her already. Ahh, there she is. Secret agent Swan. Bella Swan. _

Rosalie, at the moment, was angry that the ball was cut short because of the stupid shots that Emmett so carelessly shot. She was actually having fun, for a moment. Her thoughts were the loudest, and I did my best not to snap at her to shut the hell up.

"Isabella Swan, age 24, no criminal record, brown eyes." Rosalie droned on about the insignificansies of the human existience but one piece of information caught my ears.

"Legendary shot at training academy, nicknamed clown shooter because she shot a clown while on a secret mission."

The Kitten didn't just have a gun but she knew how to use it. Rosalie finally finished. Carlisle ran through his hands through his hair, as he did when he was thinking very hard.

"Erase her from all computer databases, I want her gone. She will become one of us, one way or another. If she refuses to, we will simply kill her." I wanted to shout, but Alice beat me to it.

"WHAT? I thought what we did was peaceful! You are going kill an innocent human girl, just to prove to the Volturi that we are capable of real crime? What we do is crime enough. Jesus Christ!"

Jasper held Alice, so that she wouldn't pounce on Carlisle. She was brimming with newfound anger that wasn't there a moment before. Silence encompassed the room like a heavy wool blanket.

Rosalie pressed a button. I had a feeling that it was delete.

"If we killed her it wouldn't really be crime because as of now she is a nobody."

"Shut up." A snarl built in my chest. Esme who was standing next to me, held my hand in a calming gesture. A being without an identity.

Isabella Swan.

Now that name couldn't be found anywhere, except one's heart. My family's thoughts mirrored my own. Even Rosalie felt guilty in her own way.

"I'm going."

Alice said quietly. She withdrew from the room.

Xxxxxx Alice xxxxxX

I ran through the streets of the city, passing many unsuspecting humans. To them I was just a small wind passing, a ruffle in their hair, a breeze on their cheeks. I ran to the small lake, in the heart of the city. Sitting down on a bench, I watched the water, as still as could be. If could cry, I would. But my tear ducts didn't have anything but air in them.

Isabella Swan.

Such a sweet name, reminding me of the smell of lavender, but she didn't exsict anymore.

Isabella Cullen.

That would be her new name. I knew it. As guilty as I felt, I knew that this was a start of a better life for her. A better life for the whole family.

Suddenly, a futuristic vision, blurred my vision.

_There were two girls sitting on a bench. Bella and I. Bella was looking at her hands. I playfully tugged her hair._

"_C'mon Bells, tell me, what is. I know you have something on your mind."_

_Isabella, still human, looked at me. Her face had a blush, that seemed genuine._

"_Does it hurt?" she said in a quiet shy voice._

"_Does what hurt?"_

_Isabella cleared her throat._

"_Does it hurt to get married?"_

I threw my head back, and laughed.

Everything was going to be just fine.

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not mine.**

**A/n: Perfect way to end a story, huh?**

**Review! **

**Cvaboda**


	7. Faceless Man

There I was strapped to the oven, still hungry, with seven golden-eyed humans staring at me. My face was heating up from the silence, because my shouting and yelling had solicited no reaction. Hot angry tears were welling up but I forced them down. This is no reason to cry. I remembered all the classes I took on being kidnapped. Never be confrontational if you don't have the advantage. I obviously didn't. I stood up slowly erecting my spine and waiting for someone to talk. Calm. Bella, be calm. I thought of the Florida beaches that I loved so much. I remembered all the calm nights that I had spent alone reading No worries, job done. In a controlled voice, I spoke.

"What could you possibly want from me?" I had nothing to give. I barely made enough to make a living. The one called Jasper's eyes widened. Tired and hungry I was. Tired of this game and hungry to go home. Doc spoke just as quietly to me.

"Nothing. We want nothing from you." I lowered my head in defeat. All they wanted was a specially trained secret agent to play with. The biggest and best organized mafia. Ice-queen Rosalie yawned and said that she was going to go bed, Emmett went after her. Slowly everyone left, seemingly bored. Doc was the only one left and he unchained me from the oven telling me that if I tried to leave that everyone would know right away. He also left. I was left alone. Finally, blissfully alone. I wandered around the apartment. Very elegant and capacious it was. I trailed my fingers against the wall, smooth and cold. I walked in circles for hours, not knowing what to do. Should I cry in frustration? Or should I just open that inviting front door and make a run for my life?

I decided that, no I wouldn't go. Something in Docs voice told me that he was very serious. Maybe they had me on camera. I looked in every corner, every nook and cranny. Nothing. The idea of running seemed even more inviting than before. Unless they could read my thoughts or see the future, they couldn't possibly know when I touched that doorknob and turned it.

I walked out on the balcony where one chair stood, facing toward the city. It was a beautiful view, honestly. Even this late at night, the cars were still moving and the lights in the buildings turned on and off at various times. Hence the name, the city that never sleeps. I cautiously sat down and turned my head up ward. I could see a few blinking lights, stars. Through all of the pollution I could barely see anything, but I knew that they were there, billions upon billions of them. Living and dying just like we were. Except our lives were just a flicker in the candlelight compared to their everlasting fire.

I pulled my knees up to my chin, trying hard to see through the thick pollution of the city. I have always been fascinated by stars, just like my mother. When she was home, we would sit outside and watch the night sky, talking about our day or our week and sometimes even our year went. My dreams were always about how one day I would take off and just fly through the stars and with the stars.

I smiled.

I just sat there, imagining how my mom would talk to me, saying that everything was going to be just fine. Falling asleep, I whispered,

"I miss you mom, I wish you were here with me."

_I was flying, just like always. Millions of stars past me, all shining with blinding light against the vast expanse of space. The force of my flight made my hair swing back, as though there was wind combing through my hair. A smile stretched my lips. Here was where I belonged, among the stars. There was something different thought. _

_Someone was holding my hand, it wasn't just me._

_I looked to my right and saw a man flying with me. He didn't look at me. I didn't want him to. But even thought I couldn't properly see his features, I knew that he didn't have any. A faceless man was flying with me. That didn't scare me though, it made me feel even warmer inside. As though a void had been filled. Suddenly everything disappeared. _

_I was sitting in a kitchen, my kitchen. My mom was sitting directly across from me, looking at me with worry in her eyes._

"_Bella, you know that you don't have to be lonely. You aren't alone. Not at all. _

_You just have to open up."_

"_Mom, just because I am alone doesn't mean that I am lonely." I smiled._

_But in truth, I was. All alone._

_I was a freak of nature, stuck in reality._

**A/n: A different side of Bella.**

**Does anyone know the song reference? :D**

**As always, please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Anything publicly recognized is not mine.**


	8. Meet Willow Jane Cullen

This is it. It has been over twelve hours. I stood facing the door, my hand reaching towards the door knob.

I had found some food in the fridge and had made myself a sandwich.

I had read through Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet, from their very abundant library.

I refused to go to sleep.

Now standing on shaky legs, my eyes already half closed, I was going to make a run for my life. The knob turned under my hand. The door opened. My head peeked through the hallway. No one was here, or there or anywhere.

_Yes._

I walked as nonchalantly as I could from the door to the stairs, and from the stairs to the very fancy front door. I opened the very fancy front door and _walked out._

Feeling like I could run a marathon, I walked down main street, then turned left, then right, then left. My work building, where surely Jacob was. Just before I could open the door, I stopped in my tracks .

Edward Cullen, was sitting in the small café across the street., watching me with his golden eyes. Amusement colored his features.

_Bleep him_.

I opened the door. Walked past the receptionist and went right to my floor.

Relief.

Jacob was sitting in my desk, typing furiously in my computer.

"How many times have I told not to touch my stuff?"

He jumped about a foot in the air. A relieved smile lit up his features.

"Bella, you escaped!"

He hugged me so hard that I was going to tell him that I had no air but, I didn't. I just let him squeeze the life out of me, enjoying the feel of his solid warm arms. His arms were the only solid thing left.

"Of course I escaped, why wouldn't I?"

He ruffled my hair. Although it was pretty messed up already. This one time, I really didn't care.

"What did you find out about them?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Same for me Bella."

"What?"

"I tried to find you, to list you as missing person but I found no one under the name Isabella Marie Swan. According to the computer data bases you don't exzist anywhere."

"Anywhere?" disbelief colored my voice. "Run my photo through the persons database." Tension seemed to run through the air between us. A small ding signaled that the computer had found a match. Jacobs eyes shot up in disbelief.

"Willow Jane Cullen."

I stared stupidly at Jacob not really comprehending what he was saying.

"Age 13."

Then, I finally got it.

"That's my real name and age now? How could I possibly pass for thirteen, I am twenty-four, for heaven's sake."

Jake stared at me for a second then said.

" You could pass for twelve too."

I started to laugh.

"No way in the world."

Jacob chuckled quietly with me. The receptionist came over, Karen her name tag said, saying.

"This young girl's dad downstairs waiting for her. He say that she has a personality dis-order and cannot be trusted. She thinks that she is a secret agent. Lucky she even found this building."

Both Jacob and I were staring at her mouths open. Jacob looked down at me mouthing, "what the…"

"I have no personality disorder! I am Isabella Swan, age twenty-four. My mom is Renée Swan and my father Charlie Swan. I went to Forks High, and I was best shot at the academy!"

Karen suddenly looked bored.

"He said that she was going to say that exactly. Now Jacob, you better go to work, before I have to call the boss and tell him that you have helped a psychotic little girl."

Jake stared at Karen like he wanted to kill her right then and there. Luckily, he didn't. He looked down at me, an apology in his eyes, and went back to my computer.

Bleep.

Bleep the whole freaking world.

"Now, dearie, its time to take you back to your father. He is sick with worry about you."

Karen would never be able to pull off the mother act. She dragged me to the elevator and down we went. One question plagued my mind as we went down. Why wouldn't I run? I had the chance to, and I could have easily made it out. Just freaking bleep.

When the door the elevator door opened, there stood Edward a look of genuine distress on his face. Ha. Distress. When he saw me his features melted into a look of relief and just for a small moment I believed that I was his daughter…

"Bella."

Was all that he said to me, then he ran to me and hugged. What an interesting hug it was.

All in a split second, he buried his face in my hair and gently bit the side of my neck.

Gently.

Heat spread through my spine, immobilizing me.

Then it was done. As he slowly pulled away, I was frozen and all that I could do was stare, just stare into those beautiful golden orbs.

A smile tugged at the end of his lips as he took my hand and led me out of the lobby.

_What had I gotten myself into?_

**Disclaimer: Anything that is publicly recognized is not mine.**

**A/n: As always, REVIEW.**


	9. The Heart Shaped Cloud

When we were out of the building, and well away from the café. And my work building. Finally I was able to shake out my hand from his.

"Get away from me." I had the feeling that if he didn't let go then I wouldn't have been able to get away. We walked in silence.

I wondered were we were going. If we were going back to that wretched apartment then I would run now. Except for the fact that we were going into the opposite direction.

"How in the world could you waltz into the CIA building and waltz out without anyone noticing your name? We were forced to worship your pictures."

A small chuckle escaped hid lips as I was walking next to him, steam positively pouring out of my ears.

"You were forced to worship our pictures? Why?"

I blushed, feeling a little stalker-ish.  
"Because you are good at whatever you do."

We came to an intersection and both of us turned different ways.

"You can't run, Kitten. When are you going to learn that?" he sounded annoyed, yet amused.

I heard him call out behind me. Barely could I hear him though, because of the roaring in my ears. I thought back to all the classes that I took for when it came to escape.

Bleep. I should have payed attention. So I just kept on walking, I walked through a mall. As I was walking past clothing shops I finally noticed what I was wearing. My little dress was gone, replaced by a pair of black jeans and a black shirt.

_Cool, _I thought, _I have gone gothic._ I weaved through people willing myself to be invisible.

Tired, I was so tired.

Don't think about that Bella. You are energetic, high on sugar. I started walking faster wishing I had my gun. The familiar weight of it was gone, replaced by a feeling of vulnerability. Although I could fight off any attacker, I wasn't in the right energy state to do so. I was in the middle of huge crowd of people. The walking suddenly stopped. I bumped into a man in front of me.

"I am so sorry." I apologized. The man grunted in response. That was when I realized that everyone was looking up. There was big cloud in the shape of a perfect heart. The sun was coming down, casting a shade of pink over it.

Wow.

I too stopped and looked up like the hundreds around me.

My mistake. I should have kept on running. An arm wrapped around my waist like a vice. Stronger than metal it was.

"Oh, bleep." I muttered trying to as discreetly as I could to get out. It proved useless.

"I told you kitten, you can't run because I will always find you."

He pulled me away from the crowd, smiling as though we were a couple.

"Play along."

My leg bumped his, and I felt something strapped to it. A gun. My blood turned to ice as I put on a strained smile and looked up at him.

"Stop calling me kitten, I am not a kitten but a human, whose name is Bella."

He led me out into the street where there was a sleek black car waiting for us. I tried desperately to make a run for it. A curious onlooker stared at us. Suddenly, he kissed me on the cheek making me freeze. An unexpected smile it up my face without me telling it to. The curious onlooker stopped staring and knowingly looked away.

" You've never been kissed?" asked Edward curiously.

"What kind of question is that?' I sputtered rearranging my features.

"Answer, it please."

"Ye- Yes." I said, I wasn't technically lying. My parents had sometimes kissed me good night and that was it.

"You're lying." he said flatly.

"I am not a liar." I fumed.

"I meant romantically." A blush was on my cheeks. We stood there in silence for a few seconds before he said. "I will gladly take that for a no."

Wait. Gladly? Whatever.

Edward opened the door and shoved me in the back. He locked the doors and was already driving away. Sitting down, made my fatigue even stronger. I fought against heavy eyelids.

Sometimes though, you're biggest enemy is your-self.

* * *

I woke up on something very soft. A couch?

"Sleeping beauty finally wakes up." I heard pixies unnaturally cheerful voice.

I quickly sat up.

"Gosh, Willow, you don't have to be so jumpy. Not anymore. You are part of the family now remember?"

"Don't feel like it." I said quietly. Pixie came to me with a bowl of soup.

"Carlisle said you looked like you were running low on fluids, that's why you were so tired."

"How did you make me look like I was thirteen?" Pixie set the bowl down in front of me. I eyed it as though it was a dragon that was about to eat me.

"I did nothing. You are very lucky for a human, it seems like you didn't age at all.

Now eat up, or else I will be annoying you until you do."

"Does it have poison in it?'

"If we wanted to kill you, poison would be the last thing that we would choose."

"What if I said I wasn't hungry?"

"Eat."

I took the bowl under Pixie's watchful eyes, feeling very self-conscious. I ate a few spoons, and found that it tasted heavenly. Someone knew how to make chicken noodle soup.

"My name is Alice, not pixie." She said suddenly. I almost dropped the bowl.

"What?"

"Just for future conversations."

I finished half of the bowl, and put it down.

"I have never have called you pixie."

"Not aloud, not yet."

"Huh?" was all I could say. Her eyes went to the bowl. It was a big one.

"Thank you." I said genuinely.

"Finish it."

"I am not a little child, and you are not my mom. So I will do as I please."

_Alice_ smiled devilishly.

"Legally, I am your aunt. Rosalie is you mother, and Edward is your father."

Ice Queen was my mom? Ha ha.

"Not possible."

"Very possible, so possible, in fact that it's true. Do you want me to tell your mom that you are not eating again?"

I would rather avoid all interactions with Ice Queen.

Ice Queen came running as soon as Alice said those words. I glared at Alice, wishing I could wipe that smug smile off of her face as fast as it had appeared.

"Willow, you know what I told you last time when this happened."

Ice Queen had a stern look on her face. I felt like I was a small child all over again.

I gulped up the rest of the soup trying to keep the fear out of my features.

"Now, Willow, we are going on a trip, you must let Aunt Alice pick out your clothes." My mouth must have fallen to the floor.

"Just kidding Bella. I am serious though, let Alice pick out your clothes."

Rosalie smiled at me and walked away. I turned to Alice not knowing what to do. She stood up and gestured for me to follow her. I did, decided that I had disobeyed The Cullens enough, for now.

As I was following Alice I examined my surroundings. Everything was almost white, with soft colors accentuating parts of some rooms. Calm. As I walked through corridors, I saw various pictures of weddings, parties and smiles. They were so happy, that I felt a little jealous for what they had. Then one picture made me stop and look twice. Because staring at me, was the smiling face…

Of me.

**Disclaimer: Anything publicly recognized, is not mine.**


	10. Before Now

Before now, I never really knew what anger felt like. Never had the reason to. Anger was like a monster inside of me. Clawing at my throat, begging me to say the most spiteful words that I could. My eyes burned, the tears almost itching to fall down and splatter in thousands of tiny crystal shards at my feet.

Who were they to dance into my life and take it all away from me?

Invading my privacy, stealing my identity and then having the nerve to call me family? Have my picture on their wall?

I now knew how easily the things that were _mine_, could become _theirs_. In the end all they did, was just press a button and Isabella (call me Bella) Marie Swan simply vanished. And with a press of the button, in came Willow Jane Cullen.

_Willow Jane Cullen._

Who was she? Did _her_ laughter sound like bells? Was _she_ the most beautiful girl in the world? Did she laugh at everyone's jokes? Or did she cry at anything sad?

I didn't know who she was. It was just a title given to me.

Bella doesn't exist.

_Breath Swan._

I assessed my situation. I was now a rich girl, living in a big city with a family that loved her. I could keep that façade? Couldn't I?

The anger inside of me laughed.

_Or you could be out there solving crimes and saving people from sadistic murders. Isn't that what you were born for, why you endured the sleepless nights studying how to notice the subtlest of changing. Isn't it _Cullen_?_

Shut up. Just shut up.

Since when have I made a habit of talking to myself?

I found that I was on the ground, on my knees, staring at my palms. My fingers were out stretched as though reaching for something. Then they curled into fists.

"I don't think that you have the right to be angry with us."

So now, that velvet voice made an much unwanted appearance. My nails dug into my palms, and my teeth ground together.

I stood up.

Gave him the most sickliest, sweetest, smile that I could muster.

I also punched him in the face.

As much as I wanted it to, my iron fist never came into contact with his face.

His golden eyes were boring into my brown ones. The anger inside of me had been laughing triumphantly. Then it stopped, and vanished with an almost audible poof.

"Let go of me." I said more out of desperation and fear than anger.

So, what now, the anger decides to leave right when I needed it most?

_Bleep._

His hand was encasing mine, and he turned his head slightly as though he was surprised, inspecting them together. The most demonic grin spread across his face.

"No, Willow, I will not. As a matter a fact, I like it so much that I think that I will take it."

_Willow._ He had called me Willow. It made Bella seem like a distant memory now. The anger made a leap out of me.

I started to squirm and say incoherent things. I swore in French, Russian and Austrian. I kicked him in the shin, calling him Darth Vader. The tears came out full blast now.

He never let go of my hand, though. Simply held it while my hysteria enthused. Then, as though he had finally came to the decision. He yanked my hand back and his lips came crashing down on mine.

Fire. All I knew was fire.

A pleasant and slow burn that ran up and down my spine.

Silence. For a moment my mind was silent, to shocked to think anything. I froze and after a few seconds I melted, my body reacted all on its own. My eyes slowly closed, and I relaxed my guard, on my mind and my body.

My eyes flew open and I pushed him away from me.

"NO!"

He immediately pulled back from me. For a moment I could see the hurt reflected in his eyes, then it was gone.

In order for am agent to be successful, they must not have any distraction. While following a suspect one must only eat when absolutely necessary.

Romantic interactions are not allowed.

My mind fired at me. Hours and hours spent memorizing my notes from class. I had trained myself for a moment like this.

_Still._

This was my first kiss. My very first one. I perfectly ruined a defectless moment.

I drew in a shaky breath.

Edward Cullen was still holding my hand.

**Disclaimer: Anything publicly recognized, is not mine.**

…..

**Reviews are loved and appreciated.**

**Maybe even get me to update faster.**

**Just an idea.**


	11. The Stars Are Shining

I was finally alone.

Quietly and blissfully alone.

I had been treated like some kind of Barbie doll by Alice and Rosalie and been forced to walk in six inch heels, or as Alice called them 'hawt heels'. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that they were my aunt and mother. Legally, that is. I tried telling them that forcing a thirteen year old into high heels was against the law. But they both rolled their eyes and told me to shut up.

Then I slowly started to realize that I was having fun with them As though they were my _friends. _

They were perfect in every way. How could they be criminals? The longer I spent time with them then I started to think that there must have been some kind of mistake. They were perfectly logical beings. I wasn't sure about humans.

Humans have flaws everywhere, in their minds and in their looks. But the Cullen's have perfect ways of thinking, their body languages told me nothing of distress or worry. Not to mention that they all looked like gods.

I stepped out onto their balcony which had a perfect view of the city skyline. My heart clenched, for, all of this pollution made the stars almost invisible, but….

There was one star shining through the unnatural fog. A single star, shining faintly, reminding me of something. I couldn't remember what at this moment though, because the thought seemed to elude me.

_The stars are shining bright tonight,_

_The clouds have yielded,_

_To our sight._

_If they haven't,_

_What a shame,_

_Because then, _

_We would have to take the blame._

That was the poem that my mom used to tell me when the clouds covered the skies. My mother loved the sky more than anything in the world. She loved learning about space and different worlds. I had once asked her why she became a field agent instead of an astronomer. With clouded eyes she had answered,

"Charlie needed me, as I did him. One of us had to yield."

I gripped the railing of balcony looking down. How easy would it be to throw myself over? To fall to the ground and splat like an egg yolk?

I squeezed the railing, toying with the idea.

"Suicide is Satan's pride."

I jumped as the velvety voice spoke, right over my ear.

"Like you would know anything about Satan."

I blurted out the words. Jacob used to say the same exact words as a joke whenever we found that one of the criminals that we were tracking had committed suicide. It was an instant reflex.

Edward's eyes darkened.

"I know more than you think."

I finally relaxed my grip laughing at myself. I knew that I would never have the courage to commit suicide. Anyways, I was too much of a chicken. Edward's eyes strayed over my hands. I suddenly realized that the golden ring that Jacob had given me was still on my hands.

"What is that?"

Edwards voice was surprisingly angry. I held my hand out inspecting the ring. Honestly, I rather liked the way it glinted from the light in the room behind us.

"A wedding band."

I also rather liked the fact that he was getting angry. Revenge was to be mine.

Edward just stared at me incredulously.

"And who the-"

I held my hands to my ears.

"LALALALALALA I can't hear you. LALALALALA"

Edward looked stricken.

"There is no swearing in my presence. No way Jose."

He rolled his eyes.

"And who the beep have you married?" Although now the question lost it's granduer.

I looked at him coyly. Then I put my finger to my chin and pretended that I was in deep thought.

"Jacob."

His mouth fell open. I blushed furiously.

"C'mon, we were two agents in love. We went to Vegas, got drunk and then woke up married. It wasn't that bad."

His answer was short and curt.

"He is gay, and has a boyfriend. Were you aware of that?"

No. There goes my beautiful lie. I bit my lip.

"Why would you care?"

The ring did not look so inviting anymore. Why had Jacob lied to me? He had said that he had a girlfriend. Then, putting it in context, I guessed that this was a perfect reason to lie.

Edward looked murderous, as though he would rip the ring off of my hand himself.

"I care because as off now, you are a thirteen year old girl and I am your father. I do not want my teenage girl to be married at age thirteen. You would not be able to withstand such commitment."

Now, that made me angry. He didn't want me to be married because for my age but because I was not responsible enough? I had led teams of trained agents into a hostage situation and gotten everyone out without a scratch. Okay, maybe I had received a little scratch when I had tripped over a rock, but that so did not count.

"You are a-" I fumbled for the correct word.

"A responsible father?" he inquired, his eyes now turning to look coyly at me.

"Bleep."

His hand shot out to take away the ring from my hand. He succeeded in his mission. As soon as the ring was in his possession he threw it out into the abyss. His actions were too fast but my words were too slow.

"Don't do that! You could hit a pedestrian!"

There was a moment of complete silence. Then the laughter started.

"That is what you say when I throw away your wedding vows?"

I stomped my foot on the ground and crossed my arms on my chest.

"It was only a decoy for your party. A party I wish that I could have had my double go to."

His features looked hurt for a moment and then one of his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"You have a double?"

"No, it just sounded cool when I said it."

He nodded and looked away. Up to the stars.

Bleep you Isabella. I thought. Bleep him too.

In a few moments, this being had made me go from angry to scared to completely blissful.

I liked being in control of myself. Right now though, I felt as though I was teetering at knifes edge. I was about to fall one way, and then my fate changed and I was headed towards the other way.

"So what do you do for a living?"

I asked this casually, out of pure curiosity.

"I used to be a doctor with my father."

He stressed the word 'used' to. The way he said it told me not to prod further and that I would find out everything in due time.

"The stars are shining bright tonight, aren't they Isabella?"

His voice caressed my name, although usually I would punch anyone who called me that, just this once I let it pass. I could feel his breath on my neck. His scent overpowered me, smelling like honey and sunshine.

"The clouds have yielded."

I found myself saying

"To our sight."

His voice was like a lulling purr.

"If they haven't, what a shame.

I stared at the lone star, but as I looked closer I saw that the lone star was joined by another one, shining just as bright as the other.

"Because then we would have to take the blame."

I finished and stared in awe at him.

"How did you know that poem?"

He smiled, a crooked smile that deemed him perfect.

"A long story that I will save for later."

We stood in silence watching the sky together.

"I have a secret to tell you."

His voice was a seducing lilt that I couldn't possibly withstand. I leaned towards him as he leaned down.

"My, my. You are very naïve little Kitten."

He gently bit down on my ear. I let out a little yelp, as soon as I did though he was already done and walking away.

"Sleep tight Kitten."

He was gone, leaving an angry me clutching my ear.

**Disclaimer: Anything publicly recognized, is not mine.**

**A/n: This is the longest chapter I have ever written. You gotta love Edward and Bella. THE POEM IS MINE! So review, please?**


	12. Small Pushes and Big Leaps of Faith

"I am going to get him for that." I muttered to myself as I made my way to the couch. Knowing that my face was as red as a tomato, I buried it into the pillow that Alice had set out for me.

Unnerved. Angry. Scared.

I felt all those emotions course through me. The thing that scared me the most was that I knew that Edward Cullen could control my emotions as easily as though he was breathing. No effort at all. When he was around me I wasn't the highly trained secret agent who could speak in seven languages. I was just Bella Swan, the girl who trips over her own feet.

Control.

That was what he could take away from me. Control over my emotions and facial expressions. Control over myself.

I liked having control. It made me feel secure, gave me a place in the world with no place. If you took that away….

I clutched the pillow even tighter.

Edward Cullen was someone that I would have to stay away from.

With that last thought, I sank into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the soft hum of something mechanical. A car, maybe? Then, I noticed that someone was holding me in their arms. I relished in the embrace, it had been a very long time since anyone had held me arms.

"For the record, I do not like teleporting through time." I yawned sleepily. Behind me, I heard a velvety laugh that made me smile but at the same time the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Who said you were teleporting through time?" The car was too dark. I couldn't get my bearings, or see where anyone was. The voice though was unmistakably Pixie's.

"I said. Now, where are you going?" Suddenly realizing that the car was moving in a direction.

"The right question is where are _we_ going because you are a passenger in this limo yourself."

"Shut up, Edward." Alice said, from somewhere in the car. I reached my hands out in front of me like a blind person. The embrace tightened, as I tried to get out.

"Let go!" I hissed blindly.

"No. There is no room for you." Mirth colored his every word.

I stopped and reached up. Bleep. No light. Now, I could not test whether he was right or wrong.

"Than I will sit on the floor." I whispered to him.

"No you wont. You will get bruised."

How? I decided that fighting him was futile.

I had to admit that it felt good be held again like a small child, but the fact was that I was not a small child.

How many times was I going to tell that to myself?

Rainbows, sunshine, unicorns, and happy endings, I thought, a white unicorn coming to my mind. It neighed at me affectionately.

_Calm, Swan, keep calm. And eat cupcakes._

The thought made me laugh, out loud.

"How can you laugh, Bella?" I heard the awed voice of the Ice Queen.

Her words made me laugh even harder.

"I can laugh, because I have breath, thoughts and a stomach. As long as I have those things, then why not laugh? Why not keep on whishing?"

I thought those words made me sound a lot more hopeful than I really was. Maybe I should become a professional public speaker, and give boosts to everyone's self esteem. Than maybe it would even help me.

The car stopped. The door opened, and I jumped out of it. Only then did I realize that I was in full daylight.

"I am dying." I screamed, falling to my knees. "I am a vampire in the depths of despair." Drama was never my best suit, but I could whatever I wanted in front of them. Right? Because I was Willow Jane Cullen, aged thirteen, professional actress. Obviously, I was horrible at my job.

Finally I got used to the sun-rays and stood up. In front of me stood seven humans shining like one thousand carat diamonds.

I gasped, falling to the ground again. Probably, I had started walking but forgot that I was walking as soon as I saw all of them standing together.

"How come I don't get to sparkle?" I whined.

Wait why was I whining? My mind was in a haze, as though I was drunk. Had I been drugged? Searching my mind for the substance that had been given to me was useless. I couldn't remember a bleeping thing. They were all in conversations with themselves. It was as though I was just thin air.

I grabbed for my self to make sure that I was really there. My stomach was where it was supposed to be. I hoped. A brilliant idea lit up my mind to an almost blinding degree.

"I know what you are." I said finally standing up. The conversations stopped as though someone had placed a silence bubble over them.

"What are we?" taunted Emmett. "Say it out loud, Willy."

"Is that the best you can do?" I taunted him back. " Emmie?"

"Are you sure you know what we are, Willy?"

"Yes, and science has even proved it."

All of them raised their eyebrows in sync.

"You are all white cold, very fast, and shine like diamonds." I ticked all of the reasons off on my fingers.

"You are all living, breathing, SNOWMEN!"

Laughter erupted from me. I had to clutch my stomach in order to keep my balance but in the end, I ended up falling over anyway. This time though, Esme was there to catch me.

"Now, honey, don't be silly. C'mon, lets get you inside."

Inside where? My mind thought. I vaguely realized that we were climbing into a private plane.

"Since when have I become the President?"

I muttered. Esme ushered me into a plush leather seat. I went out like an LED light.

My head was pounding. Dum dum. With each pound came a wave of fresh new pain. I was going to throw up. Standing up I made my way to the back of the plane. Opening the bathroom door, I did just that.

After I was finished I sat on the floor, thanking god that the room was spacious. I leaned against the wall and listened to the soft purr of the airplane.

I couldn't remember if I had drunk anything. I couldn't remember anything at all, in fact, about the past two days, or was it last night?

My hands came up to my face, cooling the fire under my skin. Outside I heard heated conversation.

"Emmett, how many sniffs did you give her? The damn thing was very concentrated, you idiot. Did you follow the instructions exactly as it said?"

"Man, give me a break it said five sniffs."

"FOR AN ADULT MALE! You imbecile!"

I was shocked that the first and more prominent voice was Edward's. He cared for me? That was something I had not taken into consideration. Or I didn't remember doing it. The world was spinning around me.

"Dude, calm down, she is an adult."

"First of all, she is a female. Second of all, do you see how small of an anatomy she has? She could pass for a thirteen year old!"

"Both of you shut up." Rosalie's voice hissed.

I heard footsteps coming towards my closed door.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Rosalie's voice came through the door. Real fear coursed through me. What if they gave me something else? What were they trying to cover up? The thought alone made my stomach lurch. Thankfully, it was completely empty now.

"If you come through that door, I will kill you." I said in the bravest voice I could muster. Instead of sounding brave, I sounded like a crazy woman with sandpaper instead of a tongue.

"I will come through the door if I have to, young lady." She sounded like a real mother.

"No more." I whispered. "I will play this game no more." As soon as this plane landed I would, make a run for it, I would scream for help.

I was tired. My hope and energy were coming to an end and I knew it. Tears formed in my eyes but I pushed them back. Rosalie opened the door. Her eyes were sad as she looked down on my pitiful form.

"Look at what you have done to one of the best secret agents in America." I said.

Yes, get an eyeful.

"I will be playing this game no more either. Giving you laughing gas was a naïve decision on our part, for you will be part of our family. You are part of this family. And no, we do not see you as some kind of toy."

Rosalie sat down next to me.

"Bella, I would love to have you as an adoptive daughter. Would you be willing to go back in time for a little, right before time stops?"

I found myself nodding. There was so much longing in her voice, that I couldn't find it in myself to say no.

Cautiously she put her arms around me, they were cooling to my overheated body. I let her.

I knew for sure that I would never see her as my mother, but I could see her as my friend.

After about fifteen glasses of water later, everyone started putting on backpacks. I realized that they were parachutes. No one gave me one.

The door to the airplane was opened by Esme.

She jumped.

I gasped.

Then Carlisle jumped.

I gasped again.

I had always been afraid of heights, but this was a whole new level. Emmett pulled me by the arm towards the door.

I balked, letting myself be dragged. Emmett grinned like the devil himself.

"By the way honey, we are vampires."

He pushed me into the open air in front of me.

**A/n: To buy myself some extra time, I won't be updating unless I get 15 reviews.**

**Also, if you want to see more of this story, I have a poll up. Go vote. **

**Disclaimer: Anything publicly recognized is not mine. **


	13. Adekagwaa

"I had been prepared for something like this" is what I would dearly love to say. The truth is, I wasn't even remotely in the right mind for anything like this. The cold air blasted me in the face, like a punch. I tried punching it back, but realized that as I was falling through thin air, there was no opponent to fight. As soon as I realized this, I started to scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" That was the only thing that I said and thought for the next few seconds. The wind tossed me mercilessly around. On T.V. people fell down in perfect straight lines, but somehow the wind managed to play monkey in the middle with me.

Cold arms wrapped my waist.

"Why do you think children aren't allowed to go skydiving?" he said.

Oh. So he was the hero now? Not funny. Not funny at all.

"Children have never been drunk before." I stated flatly, as he vibrated with silent laughter.

"Children are too light for the wind currents." he said.

We were nearing the ground at an incredible rate, and since I was safely in his arms, I allowed myself to appreciate the view. There really wasn't much, just a few trees and a whole lot of sand. My attention jumped to something else as it usually did. My eyes roamed to where his hands were around my waist. I swear, the Cullens give the best hugs ever: firm and secure, yet very gentle. Everything a hug should be. My heartbeat wasn't a beat anymore. It was irregular tapping with no sense of rhythm.

I did not let myself dwell feelings sure that what I would find was not what I would like.

Edward finally let the parachute out, and we were gently floating now.

"Where are we?" I asked, hoping that it was somewhere near the continental United States.

"Africa."

"Are you kidding me? Africa? What about my passport? How the heck would am I going to get back home without a passport. Oh god. I am doing something illegal, aren't I?"

"Yes, an enforcer of the rules has broken the rules. What a shock."

"Shut up Edward Cullen."

I was scared, and I did not like feeling scared. My best option was to resort to anger.

"Who is going to make me, Kitten?"

"Don't call me kitten. I am a human being."

"Would you rather that I call you, Human?"

His answer caught me off guard. He said this as though _he_ wasn't human. Didn't Emmett Cullen say something about them being something else? I didn't quite remember what. The ground suddenly appeared before us, too quickly for my liking. The impact came next. It felt as though someone had taken my body, shaken it like a small rag doll for a million years, and then slammed it on the ground. For this impact though, I am glad to say that I was fully prepared. In training camp (or torture camp), they had prepared us for falling from heights such as buildings. After many specialized shock tests, this feeling wasn't at all unfamiliar to me. Only more concentrated. Edward let go of me, and I sprang to my feet.

I sprinted away from him knowing full well that it would take him at least a few minutes to get himself unstrapped from the parachute.

"Oh no, not again, " I heard him say loudly as I went farther and farther away.

Think.

All I needed was to think.

I don't know for how long I ran. I kept my focus on my steps and rhythmic breathing. It has been a long time since I ran freely, feeling the ground under me, and knowing that it would never go anywhere. A small forest was around me, with tall trees and some scrubby shrubs.

I stopped as I heard a rich beautiful voice. Singing. For a moment I couldn't understand him, but then I realized that he must be speaking in Swahili. I had learned a little while in the training program, but I wasn't fluent. He was singing something about the forest. As I listened closer, and thought harder, I realized that he was singing about bringing rain to place without rain. Jogging closer, I saw that he was a small man, only an inch taller than I was. There was a suggestion of godliness about him that made him seem twice as tall than he actually was. Finally he saw me. I thought for a moment that he was going to run away, frightened. Instead, his face broke into a brilliant smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Come closer, child," he said beckoning to me. As he did, a memory overcame all of my senses.

_I was tired. Sleep was a welcome escape, but I knew that I had to keep on looking. Where was mommy? She said that she would come and pick me up after she finished fighting the bad guys. Mommy never took this long. _

_The cold wind bit me in the face. It was snowing, reminding me of Christmastime. How the candles would burn, smelling like cinnamon. My eyelids started to droop. When I forced them open, a figure was coming towards me, singing a song in a language that I did not understand. His voice reminded me of chocolate and sunshine. Deep and smooth yet, so very light. _

_I couldn't feel my hands. It was as though they simply did not exist. _

"_Come closer child."_

_The man was only a few steps away. He was smiling. My feet moved on their own, step by step. _

_The snow around the man melted and it was as though he was the sun himself. My fingers came back to existence. I liked him._

"_Mommy, told me not to talk to strangers." I whispered. "She told me that strangers are dangerous."_

"_I am stranger to no one," He said. "Not a stranger to the bird singing in the tree_, o_r the man who lost his wife. For everyone knows who I am. They just never see me."_

"_Why do I see you?" I asked, purely out of curiosity._

"_You are a special child. One destined to change so much."_

_My fingers came back into existence. I wasn't cold anymore. Warmth was spreading everywhere._

_Even into my heart._

_The man held out his hand. _

_I took it. _

_We stood there like that, until I heard my mother's voice shouting frantically from the darkness that surrounded us._

My feet moved on their own accord.

"Who are you?" I asked, almost awestruck.

The man bent down and picked up a small flower appeared to be growing on the ground. He held it up for me to see.

A red rose, with the smallest hint of purple. How could it be growing here?

"The right question, child, is who are you?"

Something in me collapsed. A bridge that I was so afraid to cross, a wall that I had constructed so carefully. Silent tears went down my cheeks. Who was I?

I was a girl who had not the smallest inkling on who, or _what_, she was.

"Fate has dealt a cruel card to you. Given you so many paths to choose from."

The enigmatic man silently placed the rose into my fingers.

"You are unsure of what to do? You need some guidance."

I nodded, hoping this wasn't one of my many mistakes.

"Here is my advice child, and don't take this lightly." I realized, as I looked into his eyes, that they were a shocking blue, like a clear stream, running through the forest.

"The family that needs you, needs you now. The one who loves you needs you most. All you have to do is realize that what you are feeling is not fear, but the fear of being in love."

A small gentle wind caressed my cheek. He was absolutely right.

He was also absolutely gone. Vanished into thin air.

In my hands, was his rose and a small note folded in half. In small choppy letters, I read,

_I am Adekagwaa, Spirit of the Summer._

_A/N:** This chapter was beta'd by 4MeJasper (Thank you). **_

_**Thank you to you guys for all the reviews and favorites, if you could do it again for this chapter, than I would be in heaven. **_

_**As for the poll results, The Swan and The Vampires did not win. So you might be seeing less and less of this story. The poll will be up for about one more week so go vote if you like this story :)**_

_**Disclaimer; Anything publicly recognized is not mine. **_


	14. Spiders, Circles Oh My!

_A mother's love for her daughter cannot be explained._

_Nor, can you catch it in between your fingers._

_And for the ones who have complained,_

_The feeling of regret always lingers._

_-Cvaboda-_

I stood there motionless, letting the wind play with my hair. Eventually the note flew away, and appeared to transformed into a butterfly. My awestruck expression turned into the smallest of smiles. I looked up and around, turning in two small circles. The tall trees loomed around me like the quiet guardians of peace. I mouthed two words: Thank you. Closing my eyes, I listened to the music of the forest. Even when the forest seems quiet, it is still buzzing with activity. The trees gently rustled in the wind, and the bees flew around in their routines. All of a sudden, the comforting noise vanished. My eyes snapped open, as my senses coming into the alert mode. The forest had simply disappeared, leaving behind nothing but the wind.

Africa.

Desert.

Airplane.

I felt as though I had been slapped in the face. Disappointment buried itself deep in the pit of my stomach. Before me was a barren desert, with nothing to be seen but some stubborn shrubs that had refused to find a more comfortable place to live.

Where exactly was I?

"Hello? Anyone there?"

My words sounded papery thin and as insubstantial as a dust cloud. There was no sign of any intelligent life around me. My heart clenched painfully. At the training school, I had been prepared for any kind of stranded situation. Unfortunately, the only thing that they told me to do when you had absolutely nothing but the clothes on your back was to keep walking and pray to God that someone will come and rescue you. So I started to walk. The dizziness returned from the previous events, and my stomach absolutely screamed for nourishment. My brisk walk turned into a slow trudging. I couldn't really go on for much longer, because I was left weak from Emmett drugging me almost to death. My senses told me that I had been walking for about an hour and that, judging from the position of the sun, it was about five o'clock in the afternoon. Three more hours until sunset.

"I am walking in the desert, the desert, the desert, the desert, I am walking through the desert, aaaaaall alone." I sang to the tune of The Bus Song.

I stopped as a wind blew into my face, and with it, a truckload of sand.

"What was that for?" I shouted, stomping my foot angrily. The wind ceased momentarily but then blew again with a newfound vigor in tormenting me.

Time passed, in slow lurches that seemed to match my footsteps. One foot in front of the other, that was my new motto. I didn't look around me, for fear that if I did, my spirits would sink lower. The sun sank lower and lower but its heat never left. I was praying to everyone to make it go away. I even went as far to pray to Santa to give me an early Christmas gift of purifying night. My sweat was starting to stick to my face. It wouldn't be so bad, but this only worsened my situation because it meant tht I had stopped sweating. When someone's body was so hot that it stopped cooling itself, very bad things could happen. In my state, I struggled to remember exactly what they were. I couldn't. My feet felt like lead walking through molasses. _Keep going. Keep going. _

"Help me," I whispered to the moon which by now was casting a soft glow on all of the sand formations all around me.

My mother's voice cut through the stillness, Calling my name. My head sluggishly turned trying to find the source of the voice. It turned out that my mother was standing right next to me, in her favorite blue sundress that she had worn only when there was absolutely no danger of strange men with guns or for that matter women with guns. Depending on the situation, they could be police or bakers. All were out to kill my mother, and whomever she had with her.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked, barely having enough strength to say even those words.

"Hush darling."

Then she hugged me to her. My mother was dead. Yet, here her touch was as strong as it had been when she had been alive. I melted into her, as I had done as a child.

"Are you a hallucination?" My question hung in the air. I grew a bit impatient because in real life my mother had always had an answer, she never skipped a beat, and she never left me hanging. Selfish, of me, I know.  
"That depends on how you look at it. You need rest, Bells. Why are you out here all alone without any water or food?"

My mom liked to turn the conversation to me instead of her. I knew that even if I tried I never would get a straight answer.

"Long story that I can't tell in one breath." I yawned.

My mother's eyes suddenly widened.

"Scratch that, Bells stay up. Don't you dare close your eyes. Don't you-"

She slapped me in the face making me jump to alert. Tears stung my eyes, and my cheek probably would have a bruise. Even to this day my mother didn't know just how hard she could slap.

"What was that for?"

"Your safety." She said rather nonchalantly. I clutched my face, stepping away from her. "Don't worry, I won't do it again."

She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to her. Her heart beat, was slow and steady, comforting. I listened for a few moments, knowing that even if this was my last time to be with my mother and hear her heartbeat, I wouldn't pity myself and make this moment bittersweet. My mother started to hum. I smiled remembering that she would always hum when she was content, much like a cat would purr when it was happy. We stood there almost clutching each other.

"A mothers love for her daughter, cannot be explained." she started.

"Nor can you catch it in between your fingers." said I.

"And for the ones who have complained," she smiled "The feeling of regret always lingers."

A small breeze blew at her hair. She literally glowed in the moonlight: I was afraid that she might actually overpower the moonlight.

"Our time together grows short."

Her voice had changed, taking on a mystical tone. It sounded like a waterfall, and it felt like the purest of crystals. Can voices have a feel to them?

"Isabella, whatever happens you cannot lose hope. You cannot lose your love, and you cannot forget your empathy. There are dark changes coming for mankind, and you have the chance to repair what will be broken."

I nodded, finding that even if I tried I wouldn't be able to say anything. My mother caressed my cheek, and with a flash of blinding light she was gone.

"What's next," I muttered a bit crossly, "The Ghost of Christmas Future?"

Suddenly in the distance I heard an anguished cry.

"Beeeeeeelllla."

I dropped to my knees in the sand, thoroughly exhausted.

"I'm here." I croaked. My head felt as though it was going to split open, in part because of a migraine and the other part trying to process the amount of information poured into my brain. Like I said, having a photographic memory really didn't help me. Having a stomach did not help much either.

"Bella. Bella."

Suddenly Edward was next to me, holding my body in his arms. He held me away from him, as though I might break any moment.

"I am not as fragile as you might think, Edward. I was trained to disassemble a bomb in a matter of four point eight seconds. I think I can walk just fine."

Those were the last words that I said, before peaceful darkness came over me.

What was going on? The third time in about a week that I had fainted.

"All this blackout time is seriously not good for you, Bella."

Emmett' s voice cut through the perpetual stillness. I struggled to open my eyes. My mouth had other ideas.

"Says the man who knocks me out then dopes me with enough drugs to make an elephant go to sleep."

I heard a deep sigh coming from my right. Finally, my eyes of molasses opened showing me, gasp, more darkness. Utter darkness. Except, there was a scuttling in the right corner of my non-existent vision, and a breeze seeped through the flimsy walls.

"Where am I?"

My question went unanswered. There was clapping from where it seemed that Emmett was sitting.

"Of course she asks, exactly when no one can answer."

I tried to sit up, but fatigue made me lie back down. My bones and muscles felt like they had been used for one thousand years instead of only twenty-four.

"Go back to sleep, Bella. You need to recover. Carlisle will be here soon to check up on you." said Emmett.

I followed his advice, gladly.

When I awoke again, I felt energized. Jumping from the-. Never mind that, I was lying on a floor. To tell the truth, I started tangled up in the thin blanket and it took me at least two minutes to free myself. Then I crawled around while trying to figure out where in the universe I was. Finally, I decided that I needed to get outside. I crept aroun on my hands until I found an opening in the tent.

A _tent_. That was where I was. The ground illuminated with soft moonlight, was covered with huge, hairy, spiders.

I froze.

Then started to run and scream like a maniac.

"SPIDERS! OH GOD, HELP!"

There were a few things that slipped my mind. First, I was wearing a very long dress that went past my feet. Second, there was someone watching with a very amused expression on his face.

Let me tell you, running around in circles when spiders surround you doesn't help b too much because if you want to get away from the spiders, then you have run in a straight line. I tripped at least four times over my own dress. The problem was that as soon as I got up, I forgot again that I was wearing a dress leading to the same outcome as before. Finally I jumped up ontoa tree. It was only when I was in midair that I realized that since I was in the middle of the desert, there was no such thing as trees here. So what the heck was I jumping on?

Edward turned around and caught me. Quite the gentleman, I see.

"The sleeping kitten finally wakes up."

I would have come up with a deliciously witty retort but I was staring at the ground. After a few tries I manage to say, "Get away from big spider."

I could take guns, bombs, knives, and serial killers just fine. But if you wave one of those eight-legged demons in front of me, I would be on the other side of the world in a few moments, believe me.

"They are just passing through, they mean no harm." snorted Edward. I just stared at them as they passed. With a jolt, I realized that I was holding his neck in a death grip.

"You can put me down now." I said, loosening my grip and reaching for the ground.

"What if I don't want to?"

Pressed up against his chest, I could feel almost a vibration coming from him. Was he purring? There was no heart beat. It hadn't really hit me yet. I knew very well that I was in denial at that moment. The Cullens were humans, they were people just like I was and just like my mother was. They ate and they laughed and they danced and….

The problem was that I hadn't seen any of them eat. Not one morsel. Were they fasting? How long were they going to fast?

I pressed my head to his chest, listening but my hope to find a steady rhythm was all in vain. There was only that purring, but no thump of a beat. When I finally looked up, I saw that we weren't in the same place. We were in a small green clearing, surrounded by trees. An oasis, perhaps?

"Are you dying?" I asked suddenly. It dawned upon me that he could be in the very last minutes of his life, just seconds before his brain would shut down and then followed slowly by his other organs. This scared me to no end, although I didn't really know him at all. I have had missions that failed, before, and innocent people were killed. But their deaths hadn't given me such a tidal wave of emotion, as though a tsunami wave had slammed down on me with all the force that it could muster. Those people had been perfect strangers: why was he any different?

"Far from dying, actually," he said matter of factly. There was a wistfulness to his voice that made me wonder if he was having suicidal thoughts. As I looked into his eyes they seemed to darken in the moonlight.

"Then do you have a birth defect? I have heard of those, people whose heartbeats aren't audible because it's so weak. Although if you do an ultrasound, the heartbeat is quite hearable. Then again, if you did have such a birth defect you would not be allowed to skydive, or go into other countries because a bad heart beat could mean a bad immune system and other countries have different bacteria and different food." I babbled on and on.

Edward was watching me with a small half smile. I fell silent and he spoke in a very amused way.

"I don't have any birth defects: I was born into perfection. Just as every one of my kind has been born and will always be born."

_Just as every one of my kind._

"Just what exactly is your kind? Russian? They are renown for their mood swings. Not to mention the perfection."

I had dealt with Russian agents before. They had kicked my sorry butt until I was crying, but that was when I was still a trainee. Edward laughed, but it was a ghostly laugh because I could see him no more. I couldn't track his movements. He stopped behind me. Wrapping his arms around my waist he breathed in deeply as though he was smelling me.

"You are such a fragile creature." he breathed, even more deeper now. I was about to say that I wasn't, but I was paralyzed. I couldn't move or speak.

"I am a natural predator. The human inside of me is almost gone, and the monster that replaces him thirsts for your blood."

So that was what Emmett said, but in that moment I hadn't been sure. _Vampires._ At this moment, I wasn't sure if I should laugh at the ridiculousness or scream in fear at the obvious truth. At this moment I knew that my life truly in danger.

"You are my weakness, the tear in the armor. You are my own personal brand of heroin, and I don't think I can resist."

"No." I said, my voice shaking. "You speak as though there is only a monster inhabiting your body. You truly believe that you have no soul."

I turned to face him, my mortal eyes locking with his crimson eyes. I saw deep, burning emotions in his eyes. Agony, lust, love- I couldn't even possibly read all of them.

"They say that the eyes are the mirrors of the soul. You, Edward, have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. I don't care if you think that you are the demon of hell himself, but inside you are more caring and human than I am. If you kill me right now, I hope someday you will learn from your mistake. Fate has dealt a cruel card to you, hasn't it? All you have to learn is to turn on fate and wink at it. In reality, fate is on the same footing as you are, for you have the power to change it."

I finally took a breath. His eyes lightened to a golden butterscotch, and they were wide with wonder. My heart clenched in emotion, because my mother had give me the same speech when I had been thirteen. Tears were coming from eyes: I rushed to brush them away. Edward stopped me though. He leaned down and kissed me, right on the lips. Electricity went through me, and I felt as though I was walking on air. After the initial shock, I slowly melted into him. At that moment, I knew that I could take whatever the universe would hurl at me.

**A/n: Thank you, 4MeJasper for beta'ing this. I have so much to learn. Just, thank you. Since 4MeJasper was soo wonderful, all mistakes are mine. :) **

**Twilight is by Stephanie Meyer, not me.**

**How did you like my version of the meadow scene?**


	15. Betrayal

"Those bastards."

Those were the first words that I heard as I walked into the tent, alone. Edward had disappeared, saying that he needed sometime to recollect himself and return to his proper state. I guess it was hard on both his soul and his body, discovering the love of his life. At least that is what I hoped he saw me as.

Alice was standing wide-eyed, staring at the television propped in the corner of the small tent.

"They can't win. They have no chance."

As my eyes focused on the tiny screen, I saw hoards of people lying in straight rows.

They looked dead. The newscaster's voice, usually smooth and almost indifferent, was shaken with such fear that it caused me to shiver.

"- there was no marks left on any of them. Neither the children nor the elderly were spared. The attackers appeared to have fled, after carefully lying them out in rows. The doctors say that these people are in a state of deep coma, unlike any that they have seen before. We can only hope that this indeed is some kind of hoax, but the doctors on the scene say that the bodies are indeed real."

I turned away from the image on the screen, overcome with horror.

Why?

Why would anyone do such a thing, right before the very eyes of the whole world?

My question was quickly answered.

"She wants to make a statement. She is tired of hiding, and she is ready to take the humans as they should be in the very original form. Cows that provide blood."

Alice's eyes were wide.

From somewhere deep inside me, as though the pieces had aligned themselves perfectly, I knew what I had to do.

The plane ride to New York was very short in my opinion. Edward and I talked about many things. I found out that he used to have a Mohawk. He found out about my failed ballet endeavor.

We fit together perfectly. Never once in my entire two-year career had I even thought about having a family. All I could ever think about was saving others lives; my own was very far from the agenda.

Now I allowed myself to fantasize about white picket fences and a beautiful home. Maybe even a small smiling child.

Saving the human populous was also pretty present in my thoughts.

Nah. You know what?

White picket fences were a very interesting thought indeed.

When the plane arrived in New York City, the mood was once again grim. Edward would not let go of my hand. His fingers kept brushing up against my eyes and my lips as though he was checking to make sure that I was really there.

They knew that something was up. They knew that I was planning my escape.

Alice was staring at me creepily, but I knew that I was an enigma to all of them, even with all their funky spidey senses.

I had just about enough tricks up my sleeve.

While we were waiting for the next plane to arrive, I stood up and pulled Rosalie aside. I dragged her to the ladies room.

Her eyes narrowed to small slits, but she followed me.

"Bella." she demanded when we were alone, "What is the meaning of this?"

In reply, I pulled out three things. Out of my jacket pocket;

An old worn piece of paper;

A knife made out of a very special kind of wood;

A necklace with a wolf carving.

Rosalie clutched her nose, gagging.

I chocked back tears. Betrayal was never one of my strongest suits, especially when it came to choosing who I wanted to save. Lastly, and the fourth thing, was a note. One that I had written a few days ago.

It read;  
_Either you give me my Identity, or your whole precious family is dead. _

_You know The Wolves would very much like it._

With shaking fingers, Rosalie pulled out a small penguin-shaped flash drive. By now, instead of hurt, her eyes read hate. Pure hate that only a woman can conjure.

But in a few seconds, I was gone, having left through a vent in the bathroom.

_**Anyting publicly recognized is not mine. **_

_**4MeJasper beta'ed. (Thank you.) **_

_**Cvaboda**_


	16. Won't See Me

_But in a few seconds, I was gone, having left through a vent in the bathroom._

Adekagwaa was waiting for me in the small space, how the man fit, I don't know. The air was filled with the smell of summer. Taking my hand, he smiled gently and then yanked it out of my socket. Not literally, but the pain was definitely there.

I was floating, not having any sense of direction. Mumbling came from far off, but I was too busy trying to orient myself to care.

"Fastest way to travel, though pockets of time. Cheapest, too."

Light erupted before my eyes, and I was suddenly standing somewhere, anywhere.

My chest hurt.

Tell me again, who am I?

"Child, I cannot stop time. Tears will not help you."  
My hands flew to my face, trying to wipe them away. They were unwanted visitors, spilling from my eyes leaving my face with a dry feeling. Adekgwaa squeezed my hand tightly as I drowned in my emotions.  
We now were in a completely different place.  
Dear God have mercy.  
Another airport.  
My secret agent instincts kicked in. My face hardened, and my back straightened. Adekagwaa turned away, a look of regret covering his kind features.  
"Oh, look, Bella is in the house."  
A warm comforting voice broke through my thoughts, like a gentle breeze on a hot summer day. My heart leaped in recognition.  
Jacob.  
I ran to him and gave him a big bear hug. My hands clutched his freshly cleaned shirt, as I buried my face in his broad chest.  
He smelled like home. Or as close as I would ever get to a home.  
"Bells, you okay?" The kind tone was interlaced with worry.  
I chose not to answer. He was so real. Not a wisp in the wind, or blink of an eye. He was the sun and the clouds; he was as constant as they were.  
"So, when is the wedding?" Obviously referring to the fact that I was clutching Jacob like a maniac.  
Jacob's hand was running smooth circles on my back, as he had done many times before, when our mission had not gone as planned. Usually when someone would have made a comment like that I would have jumped back in obvious shame. Now, though, I understood just how precious these moments are.  
"The vamps have obliviously not been taking to good care of you."  
The voice was Embry's. He was a fellow agent, but I hadn't had many interactions with him. Or any of them for that matter.  
The truth was that I wasn't taking too good care of myself. They had asked me multiple times if I was was hungry, but I foolishly refused, not wanting to waste anymore precious time.  
"C'mon Bella, let's you something to eat." said Jacob.  
Lunch was a quiet matter. All of the agents were stuffing themselves with McDonalds food. They must be stress eaters. As I quietly inspected them from behind my tall cup of Coke, I noticed many similarities.  
They were all tall, dark and brown eyed. Were they from the same family? No, that wasn't possible. There were at least eight or nine of them. It was pretty uncommon for a woman to have nine kids of the same gender. The only other time that I had heard of kids looking this much alike was in an old Native- American tribe.  
"Bella Swan."  
I jumped, wrenched from my speculations. My heart sunk to my stomach in regret. I knew that voice.  
Leah Silver.  
Parents died in a fire. I was sent to stop the fire, but had been too late. The criminals, who had set it off, got stuck inside house and burned to death with the occupants. Leah had been at a party, drinking underage I should add, so when she saw me at the scene with two guns on each thigh her mind immediately pegged me as the murder.  
I was only a year older than her and she was at the time that had been one of my first missions.  
She decided to follow my footsteps. Why, I honestly don't know. Her athletic body and very sharp senses had earned herself a good spot in the agent community. Luckily for me, she had been accepted by "The Wolves" and was sent to work in Washington. I don't know if I would have stayed much longer if I was subjected to anymore of her accusing glares, on top of my own guiltiness that plagued my mind.  
"What the hell is she doing here? She hasn't been on a mission for over two weeks, she probably murdered a few people and is hiding behind her boyfriend's hide." Leah's rich almond tone, was a little bit higher than normal.  
"Stop bitching about her, L." Sam, obviously the pack leader spoke up from a rather long sip of soda. Leah shut up, but her eyes kept trained on my back. I pulled back from leaning on Jacob. Honestly, this was ridiculous. It had been almost three years, and that girl hadn't learned to move on. Moving on was something agents had to specialize in. So far, no one had a James Bond moment and come out with a few simple scratches on there face.  
The McDonalds around me was relatively empty. There was a random family, trying to eat as fast as they could. Perfect.  
I stood up, and grabbed Leah by her perfect golden-brown arm.  
"What. You going to finish the job that you started?" said Leah.  
I noted that this was the first time that I had touched her willingly. I pointed to a table not far from my own. Dragging her there, I sat her down.  
"Look, Leah, I need you to understand one thing. I know that you are still grieving your parent's death, and that this place has brought you many things, good and bad."  
Her next words cut deep through my soul, a slap across my face. .  
"Look, Bitch," she snapped back "don't you dare start the psychiatry bull-shit with me. The only reason that you are here is because your parents kissed up to the authorities, and here you are. See, you can't even carry out all of your missions properly. That mafia that you were sent terminate, I had to clean up your mess."  
My face drained. Had she killed the Cullens? Her words came much too fast, all I could do was let them flow.  
"And your dear parents, " she continued, "they were the ones who betrayed the last identity of our society, and they paid with their lives."  
What was she telling me? A whole replay of my life, through my own eyes? Certainly not.  
My hand slammed down on the table, with a resounding bang. This halted the advance of a few fellow agents, coming to stop a catfight before it started. My voice was low, dangerous. Leah's face seemed to pale under brown skin. She had gone too far. She knew it, too.  
"I know you. I remember, that girl in the corner with braces that was too afraid to show herself."  
Leah almost stepped back in shock, but she held her ground quite well.  
"That girl that refused" I continued in a low dangerous voice, " to eat, because she was afraid of what the boy next door would think, if she put in that piece of cheese.  
"You don't know a fu-"  
I cut her off before she could swear again."  
"You, yes I see perfectly well now, who colored her hair in unnatural ways just to be seen."  
Her eyes were narrowing in apparent anger. I knew that she had dyed her hair because the edges of her dark hair looked so limp, that only chemicals could have done such damage.  
"Now, think about it. Was it really worth it, to ruin your long lustrous hair, when in the end you found yourself here, surrounded by people that love you so much that they would risk their own lives to save your pretty locks."  
Leah was standing open-mouthed, so was everyone else.  
I turned on my heel, and walked out of the restaurant.  
Now. Off to Volterra I went.

Jacob sat next to me on the plane. It was a small gesture, but I liked it. At least he didn't completely forget, and at least I hadn't betrayed him yet.

But, I would. I would betray all of them.

Betrayal, was only one way that I could call it. Sacrifice. I would be sacrificing myself for the greater good of humanity.

Why didn't it feel like that? Why did it feel like this crushing loss, that seemed to bury my body in great mounds of greif never to be found?

Was I doing the right thing?

I brought my knees up to my chest. My backbone rested against the worn seat. Adekagwaa had arranged for economy, because even though he was the spirit of summer, he was still a stingy old man.

Jacob's large body towered over me, as his seat wasn't really made for people of his size. I wished I could have stayed there forever. Procrastination would have been a godsend.

"The vamps haven't been feeding you too well. Seems that they completely forgot what it is like to be human."

I jumped at the sound of his voice. I thought that he had been sleeping.

"What could you mean?"

"Your eyes are turning purple and your body is almost stick thin. Are you turning into a zombie on me Bells?"

I gave him a small punch in the arm.

"And what are you turning into, a werewolf?"

Jacob flashed me some teeth. Blessedly they were human, big but human.

"Exactly."

I groaned as the realization set in. Somehow, it did not amaze me at all. He was a werewolf, so what? He was still the Jacob that had held me up, and been the one to take the shot when there was no way that I could, or even would. We sat in silence lost in our own thoughts. The airplane handed out some cheap airline food. I gladly ate five brownies but just couldn't bring myself to even touch that steak.

We slept. We talked, mostly about whether it was possible to eat more than three bananas in one day. I felt oddly normal. I had done this with Jacob many times before, but this was probably the last. Jane would turn humanity into cows, and if I didn't stop her, no one would.

When the plane landed, I was at peace.

"Jake," I said softly touching his arm, "Are you happy?"

The terminal was full of people, pushing past us. They needed to go, somewhere, sometime. Jacob looked at me full in the eyes, alarmed.

"Bella, what are you talking about? This is our mission and when we are done we will have a big celebration just for you and me. The agency will probably set us up somewhere in Alaska and we will go on."

Jacob loved his happy endings.

"Just tell me, are you happy?"

"Yes."

Just as he uttered the word, I was off. I wasn't going to be joining the wolves on their mission of a big drug bust.

They wouldn't see me, at all.

_**Thank you 4MeJasper for all of your help, I don't know what this chapter would have turned out to be if it wasn't for you. **_

_**By the way, all mistakes are mine. **_

_**Sooo, haven't had much incentive to post lately, so sorry if you were waiting for a long time. **_

_**Review if you want more. **_

_**Don't if you don't. **_

_**Twilight is not mine. Just Adekagwaa is. **_

_**Cvaboda**_


	17. My Knight In Shining Armor

The heat of the Italian sun was making me all fuzzy with warmth. My emotions were running wildly from anger to fear. I shouldn't have left Jacob. I shouldn't have even signed up in the first place. Then, again, who else would?

_Stop, Swan._

Finally, I let the warmth of the air relax my senses.

A knight in shining armor rode through the streets of Volterra, his horse with its white mane neighing affectionately at all the small kids standing and staring in awe. His armor made small clinking noise as his head swerved from side to side to inspect the bloody battleground. The sun was as hot and unforgiving as it was bright. The knight desperately wanted to wipe the sweat off of his brow but his armor was as much a cage as it was a guardian.

"Miss?Would you like to buy a headscarf, for the festival?" shouted a man from one of the bazaar booths.

I was wrenched from my day dreaming with a jolt. The streets of Italy were terribly hot. People were walking around, sweating bucketfuls of sweat. Not to mention myself. I was approaching the gates to the vampire headquarters, and somehow I managed to think about how much I was sweating. Go figure. Italy was a terribly beautiful place. The cobblestone walkways and the building evoked a feeling of timelessness to me. I took a moment to think of how I got here: walked out of the airport, stole a car, drove five hours and then found myself here, before the vampire castle. With about twenty or so bombs strapped to my body.

If only I could simply hand off all of the work to someone else, and run away with my knight in shining armor.

_Bella. Don't you even dare go through those gates. _

Edwards voice rammed into my head with such force that I staggered forward. Then all was ghostly quiet.

"Yes, sir. Just wait one minute.", I called pulling down on the hem of the little white dress, hoping desperately that it was covering everything that I intended it to. My armor was nothing like the kind that I had been visualizing. A small white dress and a pair of monstrous red heels. Also, a small wolf pendant hung from my neck (not to mention the satchel with explosives). Adekagwaa had told me that it would properly hide my scent, so that the resident vamps wouldn't sense anything wrong.

After I bought my red head scarf, I headed through the gates. My body gave a small shiver. A shiver that would pass through the world.

All living are connected in some mystical way. Although this connection is only used in great times of need and my call for help was a small outcry, it induced a sense of dread upon Volterra. No one would know why until its fiery eyes stared then right into their faces.

I passed the fountain and entered the castle. People were everywhere making my journey through the spacious courtyard feel like a trip to Disneyland. Scrunching down, I approached the receptionist's desk. I wanted to appear as childlike as possible.

"Miss? May I use the restroom right behind you?"

The woman jumped slightly and peered up at me through her pink rimmed glasses. At first, she shook her head. I stood there, waiting for a spoken answer

"Of course, honey. Just be quick. I don't want my bitch of a boss to fire me for sharing my bathroom."

She was only a few years older than I.

Pretending to open the door with my foot, I took my head scarf off, and wrapped it rather tightly around her neck. Standing up to full height, she tried to take advantage of my small five foot three; she twisting even kicking.

She found that a handgun was pointed straight to her heart. The most effective way to kill. If the angle was just right, you could penetrate the heart and the spine. No pain would be felt, or so I hoped.

"Now, Leslie. Either you give me the keys to Jane's chamber and run along home to your family, or I can kill you now and take them. I am not in the best mood that I can be in." I whispered in her ear. For good measure I moved the gun from her chest to her back. There, I dug it into the softest part of the skin. I could hear her soft hiccup as she could finally feel the danger that I posed.

"Jane doesn't trust anyone with the key. Although I am sure that Alec will be able to-"

I dug the gun even tighter into her back, and her soft scream seemed to echo through the building.

"No. Vampires. Allowed." I said.

"Jane keeps the key under a brick exactly three inches away from the doorway." she finally said."She likes symmetry so it is exactly in the middle of the door way. Are you happy, bitch?"

I smirked. Throwing her on the ground, I was off through the corridors of the vampire palace. Using a map that had been drawn by Adekagwaa, I raced through all of the beautiful palace placing small squares on the perfect walls.

Small bombs.

These were special bombs, designed to kill humans and vampires alike. There are two key ingredients that will finish the job.

1. Fire. This is self explanatory.

2. Werewolf sweat.

The sweat I had collected would pour out of the bomb as a vapor. It was the only thing that could a vampire in a matter of seconds. Any vampire that it touches, it's lights out for Mr. Sparkles.

Finally, I came to Jane's chamber. A surge of anger went through me. She was the one responsible. No she couldn't sit back and relax, enjoy the life of a vampire, she had to seize power and enslave the human civilization. She killed Aro, and then played innocent. The vampires voted her in as top dog and from there she took the humans under her tenacious fingers. Honestly, give the baby some credit. She didn't get her lollipop, so she takes a whole shelf full of them all to herself. As I walked through a long hallway, almost done with planting the bugs, a vampire appeared, sporting a black cape.

"Aren't you a tasty morsel." he said as his eyes snakes their way up and down my body. I knew that he couldn't smell me, but her certainly could smell the chemicals of the bombs. He stopped in front of me, a sadistic smile lighting up his face. I found myself pressed up against a wall, his face buried in my neck.

"So small, so sweet. Not enough for me." purred he.

_NO. MINE!_

Edward's agonized voice made me remember that Adekagwaa told me that it would run out after the course of an hour.

Damn.

Oh well. Clumsily, I took out a vial from my satchel and shoved it into his face. The scent of the sweat should be enough to render him useless. He was on the floor instantly, coughing and gagging like a human. I took off running from him, ready to plant the mother bomb in the big throne room, where the heads of this clan resided. I think that their names were Jane, Caius and Marky. When I burst into the room, I found that I wasn't alone. Clutching the satchel to my chest, I smiled wanly at them.

_Weren't they supposed to be out giving tours_?

Yet, all of them were in here talking about something. Very much like congressmen, talking about what law to put up about a particular problem.

"What is a human doing in here?" hissed a small blond vampire.

She lunged at me, but a tall man stopped her.

"Jane, calm yourself. She is probably lost and means no harm. Although," the vampire turned his red eyes on me. "She smells quite the appetizer."

"I have werewolf sweat," I blurted, my heart and mind not taking anymore of the stress.

Faster than I could comprehend, I found myself tied to a chair.

"What are you doing here, human?" Jane hissed at me. Sheesh, all this hissing, and she could become a cobra.

"Killing all of you." I answered bluntly. "I suggest that you enjoy the last four or five seconds of your existence. Have martini with blood or something."

_Five. _

I closed my eyes, willing for the seconds to pass faster than they did. It's funny how time slows down just to laugh in your face.

_Four. _

I let myself relax. Here I was. My final destination.

_Three. _

Nothing. I was a blank sheet of paper. Emotions were all gone, as I have had enough time for them.

_Two._

As I opened my eyes, there was only one last thing that I could say.

"Honey, I don't think it would be wise to move an inch." I whispered, to an incredulous looking Jane.

_One. _

**_Anything publicly recognized is not mine. _**

**_Thank you, 4MeJasper for beta reading. _**

**_Cliffy, huh? Review and you will get next chapter soon..._**

**_And no, this is not the end. I am not_**_ that** cruel to my characters. **  
_

_**Cvaboda**_


	18. Nothing

I was floating.

The abyss around was almost incomprehensible, yet here I was, doing absolutely nothing in it.

So. That's what there is for someone after they die.

Absolutely nothing.

So much nothingness, in fact, I sure that I had a pretty good idea of what infinity looked like.

Nothing.

Nothing.

…...

Edward

I was standing in front of the Volturi residence.

Then it blew up.

Agony.

It blew up slowly, as one by one, the bombs detonated.

Alice and Jasper were standing next to me, their wide eyes enough to tell me their thoughts before I could hear them.

Agony.

Pain exploded within my skull, as though every temple had burst open and was gushing the deadly venom. My hands came up in hopes of soothing the pain.

"Oh, god, please." Alice whispered, shock coloring everything a shade of red.

Blood red.

Then everything was gone.

I didn't hear the solid thud of my body as it hit the ground.

Nothing.

Nothing.

…...

The In-Between.

_Shouts of laughter. _

_Splashing water. _

_Smiles all around, as being given out like candy._

_..._

_Charlie's tired smile. _

_Renee's soft hums. _

_The yellow cabinets giving off a soft glow, as they were intended to._

_..._

_Esme's soft laughs._

_Carlisle's reassuring grin. _

_Alice's perky voice._

_..._

_Jacobs easy joking._

_Angela's shaking fingers while she grips the gun. _

_Jessica's taunting smirk._

_..._

_Jasper's fist fights. _

_Emmett's howling laughter. _

_Rosalie small look of content._

_..._

_Edward's small up curve of his lips. _

_Rosalie's blond hair. _

_Esme's heart shaped face._

_..._

_Bella's hair. _

_Her scent. _

_The feel of her beating heart against my back._

_..._

_Edward's hand in mine. _

_The feel of his lips against my cheek._

_The sound of his velvet-honey voice._

_..._

_Nothing._

_..._

_Nothing._

…_..._

_Bella_

"Wake up, love. You have have been sleeping for far too long." Edward's voice called into my dreams.

"Mmmmmm.." I responded turning over on my other side.

Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a seated position. I was leaning against a cold chest. The stupor of sleep refused to let go, in a few moments I would be sleeping once more.

"Open your eyes, sleeping beauty." murmured Edward into my ear, his breath sending shiver down my back.

I sleepily cracked my eyes open. White was the only thing that I saw. White, and Edward grinning at me.

That was enough to open my eyes even more.

As soon as I did, Edward leaned over and kissed me.

His lips touched mine, and that was it.

To tell you the truth, I was hoping for a little more action than that.

I sighed discontentedly as he pulled away. He raised an eyebrow playfully at me. Well, I would take what I would get.

Leaning back to lie back down, I ended up falling off of the bed since Edward had turned me sideways when we were sitting up.

Hang on a second there, I was on a bed?

With Edward?

What in the world was I missing?

Lying on the floor always gives you so much revelation.

"Bella, are you-"

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

I scrambled to stand up as panic set in.

Edward made shushing sounds as he gently sat a hysterical me down on the bed again. I yelled some more, getting all the panic out. Edward's patience never wore out. When I was finally finished, he held me to him as I cried.

"Am I dead?" I managed to choke out.

"I'm so sorry, love." he responded, avoiding a direct answer. Too bad I needed one.

"_Am I dead?" _ I asked for the final time.

"Yes."

_**Hello. Sorry for the late update and yet another cliffhanger. **_

_**Thank you, 4MeJasper for correcting my mistakes. **_

_**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE SOON! Your reviews are what keep me going ;)**_

_**Cvaboda**_


	19. Information

Rosalie's horrified words just tumbled out.

"What do you mean, he just died? He fell over and didn't get back up? Christ, is this some kind of sick prank that you are playing, because Emmett I swear I will kill...oh my fucking god.."

Rosalie always resorted to swearing when she was faced anything that she found incomprehensible. Losing two of the people that she loved most was very incomprehensible.

So was the sight before her.

The Cullen family were standing in a meadow not far from the city that had proclaimed the death of two souls.

"Jesus Christ."

Two bodies lay before her. One was the image of perfection, with pale skin and bronze hair. The other was considerably smaller. She was burnt almost past recognition. Almost.

Alice stood to the side and just watched.

She hoped in vain for some vision of the future to come to her, something that would reassure her that everything would be fine.

Fine meaning that her family would be whole.

Alice shifted her weight and looked up at the sky. If there was any sort of god up there then he would have to deal with her wrath in hell.

Carlisle kept a watchful eye on both bodies.

Jasper was running through the forest, searching for anything that would relieve his mind of the thoughts that were plaguing him. Anything.

Yet, a flower would him remind of Bella.

A flower would remind him of Bella, which would in turn remind him of Edward.

Damn.

Esme was in shock. Her mind refused to process the input. She didn't recognize the words being spoken to her by Carlisle, nor did she believe that the two bodies lying peacefully in the grass were in fact, her adopted son and daughter.

Emmett was uprooting trees.

Carlisle kept a mindful watch on the bodies. He had a piece of information that slipped his family's minds

_**Beta'ed by 4MeJasper (Thank you). **_

_**Twilight is by Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**Plot is by Me. **_


End file.
